In automated industrial systems, such as production lines where for example industrial robots are used, components stored in a disordered bulk storage are required to be fed as individual components, correctly oriented, in order for various operations to be performed. There exist many feeding devices using different principles and which are suitable for different specific tasks. A long known component feeder is the type using a vibratory bowl. When leaving this type of feeder, e.g. by being deposited on a conveyor belt, the component should be correctly oriented for its purpose, such as properly oriented to be picked by a robot tool. Typical for this type of feeder and many others is that they are not versatile and that in many cases they need to be customized for a specific component.
Another type of feeder is the type in which randomly oriented components are fed onto and displayed on a display surface. An image processing system is typically used in order to determine which components on the display surface are correctly oriented in order to be pickable by for example a robot tool. These types of feeders are more flexible since they are not limited to a certain type of component, at least not to the same extent as vibratory bowl feeders. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,028,829 is disclosed such a flexible parts feeder. Components are stored in a bulk storage and are fed onto an oscillating conveyor surface where they are randomly distributed. This arrangement is rather space demanding in relation to the actual pick surface, since the container is located beside the feeder. The entire transport system is also of a complex design involving both forward transport and reverse transport and separate oscillating means.
Another type of flexible parts feeder which is less space demanding is the type having a bulk storage container, inside which a lift is arranged. The lift has a lift platform that lifts components up from the container. A vision system is arranged over the lift platform and an image is used to determine which components are correctly oriented to be pickable by a robot tool. Thus the lift platform constitutes the display surface, which consequently is very small, and another disadvantage is that it also may be overcrowded with components making it difficult to determine pickable components.